Kurama's Big Problem
by phoenixfiregal
Summary: Please read this story. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it, enjoy! yyh&inu cross!
1. Chapter 1

Kurama's Problem

One day a fox demon and a dog demon were arguing over who should protect the girls from harm. Yoko Kurama and Inuyasha kept on arguing who was better at protecting the girls and who should lead the group. While all of this was going on Kagoma and Sirius were talking while they walked. Nyobie and Jasmine played with the fox kits and Thunder (Jasmine's wolf friend) kept growling at Yoko Kurama. Hiei and Rose-Mary were talking together saying how silly the two were being over who should do this and who should that, while they walked. About 10 minutes later Yoko Kurama screamed bloody murder after Thunder bite his ankle. One second later you could here a yelp from Thunder, because he was kicked by Yoko Kurama for biting his ankle. They arrived at the well that went to Kagoma's time about 15 minutes later. They went in pairs of two, so that they would not have problems. First was Kagoma and Inuyasha, which he gave a big smirk to Yoko Kurama for the fun of it. Then went Yoko Kurama and Jasmine, (A.K.A. me) followed by Sirius (Jasmine's half brother) and Nyobie (Yoko Kurama's sister) with their fox kits in their arms, and last was Hiei and Rose-Mary. After they all were out of the well they started to walk out of the shrine. Nyobie looked at a young girl, who was talking with Jasmine about something. Nyobie went up to were the two girls were standing at. She walked up to Jasmine and asked who the young girl that Jasmine was talking to. Jasmine bent down and whispered in Nyobie's ear, telling her who the girl was. When Jasmine finished Nyobie was shocked at what she was just told. All three of the girls started to giggle and when the tree were giggling the rest of the group turned to see what was so funny. After the group turned they saw a young girl about Nyobie's age, maybe a little older by a couple days. Inuyasha heard somebody was outside the shrine of the old well. He started to draw his sword when all of a sudden the person walked inside to see what was going on in there.

The person that came in to see what was wrong asked "who ever you are come out right now, I know you are in there, so you can not hide." Kagome yelled "mom it is just us, we came back to visit you and the family." Her mom came in only to find a suprise. She looked at the group in front of her to see that it was not just Kagoma, Inuyasha, Kurama, Hiei, and Nyobie there, but there was three more with them. Kagoma's mom finaily said "will you other three be joining us for dinner or are you just here for a few minutes?" Kagoma told her "yes they are here for dinner and we will be leaving in the afternoon tomorrow, ok," her mom shook her head in agreement. Then they all headed to the house for dinner and than they would go to bed later, after dinner was over. After dinner was over there was a big fight in the living room about something. Nyobie's fox kit ran to were the fighting was and started to growl at the people. When Nyobie heard this she ran in to see what was wrong and why her kit was growling. Just as she walked in the room she saw her brother and Jasmine yelling at each other.

Kurama yelled " I will not let him court her, he is dog demon"

She yelled " what is wrong with him and what is wrong with dog demons"

"They are not able to be trusted, just look at his neck, he is wearing pray beads like that Inuyasha"

"Well you can be trusted even after you stole things as Yoko Kurama, why not just trust him, he never stole anything unlike you"

"That was a long time and Yusuka trusted me, because I saved him and Kayko, and anyway he is a dog demon and I hate dog demons"

"Well for your information he is 50% fox demon and 50% dog demon, I have one more thing to say to you and that is that I will never bother, and never speak to you anymore, plus I am never come back here, so you only have to worry about two dog demons now instead of three." Kurama just stood there not saying a word. "Oh yeah, so you know I will hate you untill you say sorry about that rude coment you made just than, I hope you live a good life, good bye!" He was just standing there not making a move to stop her. Nyobie came up to him crying asking "why were you so mean to her, she cares for everybody that is in this house, including you" he turned his head to look at her "she does not care for me and she also hates me, that is why I was mean to her" she shook her head "not true, she does care, but you are to blind to notice, it is a plan as day, even Yoko Kurama can see she does, but you can not." After Nyobie told her brother the truth they walked into a room of shocked faces, and an angry face. Just as he walked in he was face to face with angry dog demons. Both Inuyasha and Sirius yelled "how could you be so rude, just cause you hate us dog demons did not mean you could say it to her, you stupid fox." Inuyasha was so mad he yelled "just because you hate us and you did not want Sirius to court Nyobie, did not give you the right to yell at her, she does have feelings you know that stupid," he paused than contiued "just because she is 75% dog demon and 25% human does not mean she will not have a little bit of feelings, but it does mean she will have more than you think she would," he took a breath "she acts more human than the average half demon like her." Everybody looked at Sirius and than at what Inuyasha just told Kurama. All of them were shocked to here that, but Kurama was the one shocked the most, because he remembered what she said 'you only have to worry about **_Two Dog Demons Now Instead of THREE!_**' Inuyasha looked at Kurama to see what his face looked like, it looked like he was hurt and sad for what he was told, and in his eyes you could see he was in love.

One year later after the fight between Kurama and Jasmine, the simi finials in the dark tournament was about to begin. Yusuka and the gang was about to fight a team by the name of Fox Demon Hunters. The Fox Demon Hunters came in the fighting arena followed by Yusuka's team. About 10 minutes later the score was tied and the last fighters were Kurama and The Dark Angel. Hiei felt something familar about Dark Angel and so did the rest of the team. Dark Angel had claws that could stop opponents in their track. Kurama used rose whip lash and cut the Dark Angel on their arm, leg, and on the cheek. Just two seconds later the mask the Dark Angel wear started to fall, but it did not reveal the face, yet. Kurama used his rose whip one last time and won. Just after the attack the mask fell to reveal a girl with dog ears that looked no older than Nyobie, but younger than Kurama by 2 years. Nyobie and Sirius yelled "Jasmine, Jasmine are you alright" as they ran to the arena. Jasmine turned as they said that, and started to run the opposite way from the group. Yusuka ran after her, followed by the rest of his team. She made it out only to be stopped by Yoko Kurama. He grabbed her arm and took her hood off to see that it was true, that it was Jasmine. She pulled her arm away and began to run untill she was blocked by everybody in the group. Yusuka asked "why are you running from us, you know we are all friends" she jumped up to a bar and swung up in to the stands and ran outside. When she was running she did not see Kayko and ran into her. "Sorry my falt" Kayko said, Jasmine nodded and ran only to see that Kayko was being surrounded by demons. Jasmine turned and charged at the demons with her reverse blade sword. After the fight she started to leave till Kayko said "thank you." Later Yusuka found her and asked "will you be the replacement for my team, please" she shook her head "ok, only if I do not have to talk with Kurama unless it is important." Yusuka agreed and than left with out another word and waved good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuka sent Sirius's fox kit with a message saying that they need her to come within five days, before the finial match is to begin. Jasmine started to the tournament after sending a letter saying she would be there before the fifth day. On the way there she came across a wolf demon that was following her now for two days straight. Jasmine just ignored him and continued to the tournament. She was there on the third day in the afternoon. When she arrived she meet up with the team to go over their plan, on who they should fight on the other team. After the meetting was over they went to meet with the rest of the group outside the hotel. Everyone was there except Jasmine who did not like to be with so many people, and Kurama who just felt like staying at the hotel. Later on Kurama was in his hotel room thinking of the Dark Angel (A.K.A. Jasmine) and what she was doing at that very moment. Then Yoko Kurama jumped in his head saying 'just tell her you like her to be our mate for life, already' Kurama said 'I do not like her like that, she is a friend remember' Yoko said 'yeah, you want her to be your girl who is your friend, which would make her your girlfriend, silly.' (so you know this ' mean that they are talking to their selfs or other halfs.) Kurama just ignored the that last coment made by Yoko about the friend thing. Meanwhile Jasmine is walking in the woods thinking about the fight that was coming in about two days. This whole time every move she makes is being watched by, the wolf demon she saw before now her way to the tournament. Jasmine smelt that somebody was following her, so she started to run to the hotel. When she was running Kurama was walking outside for some fresh air, when all of a sudden he was hit and fell on his back. Kurama went to get up, untill he felt that something was on him, when he look up he saw Jasmine, who looked like she saw a ghost on him panting. She looked to see what she was on and saw it was Kurama, the one she hated but she said "sorry for running into you Kurama, I was running back to the hotel to get dinner and did not see you standing there." He said "it is ok, it was my falt for standing in the way, so please forgive me" she looked at him shocked at what he just said to her. She got up and started for the room and she smelt the person again that was following her earlier. When Kurama saw the look on her face, he knew something was wrong if she had the look of fear on her face. So he followed her to her room to make sure she would be safe from any kind of harm. She turned to see Kurama and said "what are you doing following me to my room" Kurama looked at her than said "my room is down the hall from yours remember, so I am not really following you now am I" she shook her head and walked in her room. That night when the girls got back, she told them what happened to her and what she smelled. They were thinking it maybe that demon she saw the other day and he was following her. The next day went just like the day before. Finially the time came for the finial round of the dark tournament, which was today. When they arrived at the arena the annocier said "let the finial round of the dark tournament begin." Yusuka's team won all the fights but one which was Kuwabra's fight.  
  
(This is my first fanfic so please review and no I don't own Kurama!)


	3. Chapter 3

Kuwabra asked "why did you ask Dark Angel to join the team as the replacement fighter, she was good and all but she was on the team that was called Fox Demon Hunters, tell me." Yusuka said "the reason was because she was strong, and clever, plus she was not all demon and she was a friend before remember, you knew her before about one year ago before she left to never return, you stupid." Kuwabra did not say another word after that. Yusuka said " lets go before the rest get worried at were we are alright." They caught up with the rest of the group and walked to Kayko's house to celebrate the win. Everyone was there including Jasmine, who was ready to leave at any moment. They all changed into bathingsuits, except for Jasmine and Hiei. Those two did not want to swim, because everybody esle was playing chicken fights and they both hated that game, because it was for little kids, so they both said. After the fight Yusuka said "what is with you two, why are you both not in the pool having fun with the rest of us?" Hiei said "fine if it will make you happy I will change and join your so called fun, ok." Then he left to change to make Yusuka happy. Jasmine just sat were she was and not moving from there. Botan came to her and asked why she was not swimming. Jasmine told her "the reason is because I am going to leave here in five minutes to go to the store, and than home." Botan shook her head ok, than headed back to the pool. She went to Kurama and told him that there is something wrong, and that Yoko Kurama should talk to her to find out why. After a couple of minutes Yoko Kurama asked Jasmine what was wrong.

Jasmine left five minutes later to go to the store. She wore her bandana on her head to hide the dog ears. On the way there she was being followed by somebody. She turned to find Kurama walking behide her, so she asked "why are you following me Kurama you know I can take care of myselve fine, so stop following me now." He shook his head and said "sorry but this is the only way to my house, so I am not following you to were ever you are heading, ok." Jasmine looked at him than said "fine whatever I don't care were you go as long as it is not following me were ever I go." The next day went fine, except for that somebody else was following her this time. It was two days tell the full moon, which is when Jasmine changes to her human form. Kurama was busy with his chores around the house, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. His sister Nyobie aswered the door and yelled "Kurama come quick I need your help with the person here." Kurama came running to see who the person was, that was at the door. When he got there he saw a girl with a grey bandana hurt leanning on Nyobie for support. He looked closer at the girl and saw that it was... Jasmine. 'What happened to her, and why she came all the way here for help' Kurama said to himselve. He helped Nyobie carry her to the sofa, and set her down. Nyobie ran to get water, blanket, and a cloth for Jasmine. Kurama sat next to her and put the wet cloth on her head and put the blanket on her. Nyobie looked at them than ran to get more cold water. When she was gone Jasmine screamed because there was a hand on hers. Every one woke in a hurry and Nyobie ran back to the room. Both Kurama and Jasmine were blushing after Kurama moved his hand. She ran from the room to the front door the run out the house. (I know the Jasmine runs alot in the story and that every one else are out of charater, but just go with the flow ok.) Kurama was still blushing when she left the room.

Two days later Jasmine was nowhere to be found. She was now a human and no one knew what she looked like as a human. There was girl with black hair, sliver-purple eyes, and wearing a white kimono with red roses on it. She was sitting by a waterfall looking up at the sky thinking about something. Meanwhile Sango and Kagoma were in the forest looking for food and herbs. Than they saw the girl sitting there and then they saw three demons coming up behind her quitly. Sango yelled "Boomerange Bone" killing the demons. The girl looked behind her and saw the demons. She started to walk backwards only to lost her balance and fall off the cliff. She quickly grabbed the edge of the cliff and hung on tight trying not to loss her grip. Sango got on Karara and went to get help, while Kagoma went to the girl and try to pull her up. Kagoma reached her hand out to help and the girl tried to reach it only to loss her grip and fall a little farther. Than as so as Kagoma let her gard down a demon pushed her off, with what strength it had left. Kagoma was grabbed by the waist by the girl, who swung Kagoma to a rig that was near them. Sango came back with the rest of the group only to find the mystery girl hanging from the cliff still and Kagoma on a small rig near the girl, holding on so she would not loss her balance and fall to the ground.

(Sorry it is late but please review, and I still don't own any of the people)


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha went to were Kagoma was, to help her up, while Sango and Kurama went to help the girl. Inuyasha was yelling at Kagoma telling her to be more careful while pulling her up. The girl looked up at Kurama and he looked at her very carefully. He said "Jasmine is that you" she looked at him then down. She did not say a word and as soon as she decided what to do, she let go to grab Sango's and Kurama's hand she started to slip and fall, until a demon ran up the cliff and grabbed her waist. Everybody looked to see who grabbed her, and saw it was a guy. He yelled "I see that my new love is hurt" they looked at him surprised.

"Let me go, you flea-bitten wolf" Jasmine yelled in his ear.

"Sorry but you are my future mate, my dear dog demon" he told her.

"Koga let her go she is no demon" Kagoma yelled

"No I will not let my dear dog demon go Kagoma, are you ready my beloved **_JASMINE_**!"

Everybody was just standing there staring at Jasmine. Koga laughed at the looks on their faces, than ran back to is cave. Kurama was so mad when Koga took Jasmine and said she was his future mate. He started to go after her until he was stopped by Sirius, who was in his way.

"Get out of my way dog demon or you will be hurt"

"Sorry but I can not move, unless you let Nyobie, Rose-Mary, and me go with you to get her back, is it a deal"

"Fine only if you three are out of my way," Sirius nodded and the four left to get Jasmine back. Thunder was hot on the trail of Koga and Jasmine. Kurama let Yoko Kurama take over until they got to the cave, so that way Kurama could fight Koga. Meanwhile at the cave Jasmine was being dragged by the arm, so she would not try to run away. Koga was trying to get her to eat so she would be fine until it was time for dinner. Jasmine shook her head no and turned her back to him in disgust, for what he did earlier that morning. Jasmine started to get use to Koga's clan asking her about what it was like to be part human and being a human for one day. All there was talking and asking questions about Jasmine and what Koga will do to make her fall in love with him. Also what he will do to keep her friends away and keep her there with them. Koga was surprised to hear the clan ask about Jasmine staying with the clan. Koga may hate dog demons, but he cared for Jasmine as much as he did at first about Kagoma. Jasmine sat near the enterance of the cave thinking, about how to get back to her friends. Thunder located the cave to the wolf demon clan and stopped for the rest to get there. Yoko Kurama wanted to wait for night to come, that way they could surprise Koga and his clan. Jasmine was eatting with Koga and while the two ate there was two wolf demons on watch. Thunder went in the cave as told by Kurama. Thunder went straight to were Koga and Jasmine were eatting, going right passed the lookouts and paying no attention to any of the clan. Koga heard something coming so he went to see what it was. He found a wolf walking to were Jasmine was and tried to stop the wolf. Thunder keep walking to the place Koga came from and were his friend Jasmine was, who was now getting up to see what the noice was coming from the enterance. She found Koga yelling at a demon with white hair, white ears, and a white tail, yelling "she is staying with my clan and me."

"No she is coming with us, back were she belongs" the white demon yelled back.

While the three demons argued were Jasmine was going to go with. Two young demons came in from the shadows towards her. They asked "are you alright Jasmine, no marks of any kind?" Jasmine shook her head no. They said "good now follow us and be very quite, ok?" She shook her head ok. The three left very quitely with Thunder following behind them. Meanwhile the two demons yelling at each other finally decided to have a fight to see who Jasmine will stay with. Jasmine got a real good look at who the demon was that had told Koga, she was going back with them. She finally knew that it was Yoko Kurama that said that and now Kurama was fighting Koga. They were fighting for about ten minutes now. Kurama won with one finial blow at Koga's gut, causing Koga to fall to the ground spitting blood out of his mouth. Koga said "fine you win I will never take her again and she will never be my mate, unless she says so."

On their way back Kurama and Jasmine did not speak to each other. Sirius, Nyobie, and Rose-Mary were talking about how to get the two together. They said that they would talk with Hiei, Yusuka, and Kayko about their plan to get Kurama and Jasmine together. When they got back they started to go forward with the plan. Hiei and Yusuka were going to talk to Kurama, about what Kurama liked and disliked in a girl. When they found out the information they needed they left a confused Kurama behind. Later on the group of match makers told each other what they found from both sides, on what they like in a boyfriend or girlfriend and what they did not what in the person.


	5. Chapter 5

About two days later Jasmine went back to school to catch up with her school work. Kayko and Kagome helped Jasmine with the work she missed. At lunch Jasmine sat in her usual tree with the rest sitting under in the shade. Before lunch was over the group of match makers went to finish the plan to match the two together. There was one week left before Jasmine's birthday. Everyone was getting ready for both: the plan and the party. During that week Jasmine was sad about something but the girls did not know what is was about. Jasmine finished her work she owed in two days and was caught up with the rest of the class now. The day went as usual she went to her classes.

First: Gym

Second: English

Third: Ceramics

Forth: Math

She always started to fall asleep in second. She had one class with Kagome, Kayko, and Yusuka. After school she went to the gym to work out some more. Meanwhile Kurama went to a different school in a different town nearby. After school he meet with the group to talk about the normal things. Then he went home to do his work. Later he would talk to friends on the computer about some stuff. They both had to see each other every day, because they lived near each other, but never talked to each other. Hiei went to vist his sister later that week to see if she was ok. Everyone was ready for the birthday party which was going to be in the Inuyaha forest that way everyone would be there for the party.

It is two days before the party they got Kurama to agree to come since he was friends with the rest and it would be nice to at least give Jasmine a card. Kagome went to the warring states to get Inuyasha to help with setting it up the next day, he agreed to help with it. She went back to her time to tell the rest that it will be taking care of by Inuyasha. During that day everything was going as planned until they had a problem with the cake. How were they going to get the cake to the other side without Jasmine knowing about it and Kurama knowing also. So they figured a plan and then played rock, paper, sissors to see who would keep the two away from the well tell the party was ready. Meanwhile Inuyasha went to see Rin and Sessho-maru. He asked them if they wanted to come to the party or not. His brother agreed because Rin was friends with the girls and he had nothing to do tomorrow. Inuyasha was caught off guard by his brother agreeing to come to the party. Later Inuyasha went to Kagome's time to tell her that his brother and Rin were going to come to the party, and that Sessho-maru was not going to fight with no one as long as they did not make him mad. Inuyasha stayed the night there that way he could help the others and Jasmine stayed the night at Kayko's and Yusuka had Kurame stay at his house. Everyone got up early the next morning to get to the warring states so Sessho-maru and Rin would not be there by themselfs. Inuyasha, Hiei, Yusuka, and Kuwabra went to the other time to get the stuff up and ready, while Kagome, and Kayko kept Jasmine and Kurama busy. Then Hiei would get the cake after everything was ready in the other time. Around noon the Kayko and Kagome took Kurama and Jasmine to the other time and headed to the party.

In the middle of the forest there was a large group of people hiding behind trees and hiding in bushes. When the group of four came near Kagome and Kayko ran ahead to go and hide leaving the two behind to get scared to death. When the two made it the whole group yelled "**HAPPY REUNION**" when they said that Jasmine jumped at Kurama and grabed his shirt. Everyone was laughing at the two faces with a shocked look. After a second later Jasmine let go of Kurama's shirt blushing "sorry i grabed your shirt Kurama, I just got so scared" "no problem they scared me for a second too." Kurama was laughing so hard his face was red like a cherry. Jasmine giggled then stopped, because she remembered something that made her jump up into the tree, so they did not see her sad. Kurama stopped when Jasmine went into the tree and asked Inuyasha to talk to her. He tried but she did not say a word, but just went higher up in the tree. When Sessho-maru went up to talk she stopped to talk with him, five minutes later they came down and told the rest why she was sad. Nyobie asked Kurama and Jasmine if they were going to eat some cake. They agreed and when everyone had cake they went up to each person and put some cake in the person's face. Then when they got to each other they looked at the cake, than to the other and took the rest of the cake and shoved it in the other's face. Later the group gave Jasmine a gift which was prayer beads with a jasmine in the stone. When Kurama gave his present to her she told him that there was some gifts for him. She opened the box to find a dress. The dress had a small white rose in the front on the right shoulder. "Thank you so much everyone the gifts are great." Next was Kurama's presents he got a planner for school, prayer beads like Inuyasha's except for his was blue, and many more. The gift from Jasmine was a new outfit that was blue with a white rose on the back. After the party everyone went to sleep that way they could hang out together before they had to go back to school. During that night Yoko Kurama and Nyobie stayed up looking at the stars thinking about what happened to them after they meet with everyone else. "Big brother do you like Jasmine more than a friend?" "Well, let me think for a second Nyobie," Kurama told her. "Well, I think that we could be..."

(Cliffhanger sorry but you will have to wait, no i don't own Kurama)


	6. Chapter 6

more than friends, but I'm not quite sure yet!" Yoko said. They stayed up a long time talking. Later that night Jasmine was looking up at the stars and thinking of her mother. Sirius walked up and said "why are you up this late sis?" "Oh Sirius I did not hear you coming, I'm just thinking of mother and how she knew what to do, or what to say all the time." "Yea I know what you mean she was pretty smart." The two laughed for a bit "well we best get to bed ok." "Ok sure I guess you are right night."

The next day the group went to school like always. After school they went to Inuyasha's time all but Jasmine that is. Jasmine stayed after school to work on something. Yusuke said "hey Kayko were is Jasmine at wasn't she supposed to meet us here?" Kayko said "oh she said she had some work to do." Kurama was headed to Kagome's when he ran into Jasmine, "oh I'm sorry Jasmine, wait y are you headed home I thought you were going to meet up with the rest?" " I have to work on something sorry" Jasmine said and then took off. When she got home she went to her garage and started to play some music. Kurama tells the group what happened so they say, that he should see what she is up to, since they are neighbors. Kurama said, "why me why not one of you, you all know we are not talking much." The rest shook their heads no, so Kurama just said ok and left. Nyobie said, "I'll come with you brother that way you r not alone." The two head to the modern time and head to their house. The guys said "hey lets go too" so they head to Kurama's place. The door bell rings "I'll get it bro... hello" looks to see a huge group of guys. Yusuke "hey we thought we come to see how its going." "Really, well come in bro is cooking right now." "Bro we have company and you'll never guess who." "Oh is it our friends?" "Yeah." They all go into the living room and look out the window to see Jasmine taking things outback. Phone rings "hello this is Jasmine." "Jasmine come to the middle of the park" "Who is this" "just do it" hangs up the phone and heads to the park. Kuwabara realized that Jasmine just left, "hey she is gone." "What are you talking about Kuwabara?" Nyobie left and headed to the park for a walk and saw Jasmine talking to somebody. "Hey Jasmine" Nyobie yelled to her. She turned to see Nyobie and she waved. "Now is everything ready for the 'dogs bark in background' that is good thank you." Jasmine starts to head back when she heard a scream. She ran to were she heard the scream and found a girl being robbed. "Leave her alone you jerks," Jasmine said. "What do you want little girl," one of the guys said. "Hey Jake isn't that the girl your neighbors with, her name is Jasmine isn't it?" another said. "What are you doing here Jasmine, I thought you had work to do at home." "Jake what are you doing to Kayko." "What this is Kayko, that guy Yusuke's girlfriend that Kayko." "Yea that's me alright so let me go" Kayko said trying to get out of the one guys grip. Jasmine walked up to the guy holding Kayko and said, "let her go or pay the price." The guy looked at Jasmine like she was dumb for that comment. "I say no and get lost little girl." Jasmine jumped behind the guy and punched him in the back. The guy fell to the ground in pain then Jasmine turned to the rest. They all fled except for five and the one in the middle was Jake. "Please Jas leave and forget this all happened." Jake said. "I'm sorry but if my friend is in danger then I can not leave and forget it." she told him. "Well thenI guess this means we fight," Jake said. "I guess so but I'm not no pushover got that." "Yea" then two of the guys attacked Jasmine. Jasmine doged the first attack but got hit by the second. Jasmine coughed then attacked the one who hit her and nocked him out. Another one jumped in the fight, Jasmine could only doge the attacks, because she is not suposed to show her true power. All of a sudden there was three more guys and they were surrounding Jasmine. "Dam this is bad" Jasmine says after punching another out. Now there was six guys and five of them surrounded Jasmine. "I think five to one is so unfair, when the one is a greatest fighter," said a voice behind the group. "Huh who are you?" said Jake. "Well I'm Jasmine's older brother Sirius and I'm here to help kick these guys butts and then watch her kick yours, Jake." Sirius help Jasmine beat the group that surrounded her then Jasmine went face to face with Jake. "Please leave and forget this Jake I hate to fight you." "Well then why don't you take your advise and leave instead." "I'm sorry to do this." Jasmine goes and punches Jake so hard it knock him out. Just as the three started to leave Jake got up and said, "it's not over yet demon." "What did you just call me Jake?" "I called you a demon or should I say a makia dog demon and a princess to top it off." "How would you know something like that your a human... wait your a demon possesing Jake." "So it's true that you are gifted as they say very impressive," said the demon who possesed Jake. Jasmine said "ok then since you know I'm a demon then I can fight as one." She transforms back to her normal form and gets ready to fight him. They fight for a while but Jasmine won and got Jake back to normal. She did get hurt bad but nothing that some herbs could cure, so she heads home with Kayko in her arms since her brother left. When she got home she set Kayko on the couch and called her parents and told them she was staying the night. She then called Yusuke to tell him what happened and also to tell him that she's fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**Enjoy!

* * *

Later that night Keiko woke up to find Jasmine on the floor hurt bad. So Keiko goes to Jasmine and shakes her, Jasmine did not wake up. Keiko runs to get Nyobie, who was just about to walk into her house. "Nyobie I need your help Jasmine is on the floor hurt bad and she will not wake up." Nyobie followed Keiko to were Jasmine was and Nyobie kneeled down by her and tried to heal her. Jasmine woke up and Nyobie stopped to ask, "what happened Jas?" "I'm not sure one minute I'm awake, then next thing I know I wake up to see you about to heal me." Nyobie was about to finish healing her until Jasmine said, "don't worry I can take care of this, but would you be kind and take Keiko to your house to say the night." Nyobie shook her head yes then left with Keiko and headed to her house. Nyobie stopped in the doorway, "if you need anything just call alright, cause I worry about you sometimes." Jasmine shook her head ok. The next day Nyobie came over to see if Jasmine was ok but nobody answered the door. "Hey sis what's wrong?" said Kurama. "Oh bro were did you come from?" "I was headed to the house and I saw you standing here so I figure I ask." "Oh well I was just seeing if Jasmine was home but I guess no..." just then Nyobie and Kurama heard singing and playing coming from inside. They both looked at each other then to the door. Nyobie knocked on Jasmine's door harder then heard footsteps after the music and singing stopped. "Hello, oh hey guys what are u doing here, sorry if I didn't hear you I was listening to some music." "I was just coming to see if everything is fine," said Nyobie. "Oh yea just listening and doing some work that's all," said Jasmine. Nyobie was not believing a word so she walked up to Jasmine and gave her a light punch in the stomach. Jasmine winced in pain, "what you do that for Nyo?" "Just as I thought your still injured from yesterday are you not?" Kurama was just standing listening to the two and wondering what the hell happened and what was going on. "No I just got hit in the stomach today hard by a soccer ball, that's all." "Ok then you don't mind showing me the bruise." Jasmine hesitated for a minute, then lifted the shirt up some to show that instead she had a cut on her stomach. "Just as I thought you didn't heal the wound like you said." "I got to go so bye" Jasmine walked out beside Nyobie, then locked her door and left. "What happened last night sis?" "Just that a certain dog demon wouldn't let me heal her." "Oh ok well I'm going to meet the guys to talk about our next mission, be back later bye." Kurama said then left.

"You all are probably wondering why you are here on such short notice," said Koenma. "Well why else would we be here toddler," said Yusuke. "I called you here because a princess and a prince of the makia dog tribe are endanger and I want you all to find them and protect them." Koenma went on about the rest of the mission, and gave Kurama and Hiei the part on protecting the princess. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara had to protect the prince. On their way back Kuwabara was complaining cause he didn't get to protect the princess. "Just shut up block head, you got your orders." said Hiei. Everyone went their separate ways home. Meanwhile Jasmine was practicing again but this time being watched by something in the trees. "I believe in you, I believe in me..." she sang. Kagome came over along with Keiko. "Hey guys come on lets practice.. Where is Rose-Mary at?" Just then there was a knock on the door was a girl standing there. "Come on, your late." said Jasmine. "Ok the talent contest is 3 weeks away and we need 1 more guitar player, any ideas?" said Rose-Mary. There was somebody knocking on the front door. "I'll be right back," said Jasmine. "Everyone I like you to meet our guitarist Akai." The girls practiced for 2 hours, "ok we meet on wednesday the same time k?" The rest nodded ok and left except for Akai she stayed. So the two talked for a while and went shopping too. On their way back they saw Kurama walking home. "Hey lets go another way k," said Jasmine. "Why Jas this is the quickest way to your house so lets go," Akai said dragging Jasmine by the arm. They walked past Kurama, "hey Jasmine who's your friend?" Akai stopped. "Hi my name is Akai and you are," "Kurama, so you headed home I can walk with you guys." Akai said "yeah that sounds great, what's wrong Jas?" Jasmine fell to the ground saying her head was hurting her. "Oh just a major headache," Jasmine said. They walk Jasmine home and Akai takes her to her room to rest and thanks Kurama for the help. Jasmine wakes up the next day and gets up to thank Akai. "Hey thanks Akai for the help, I'm going to call Kurama and Yoko." She goes to call them. "Hello this is Nyobie," "hey Nyobie can I speak to your brothers Kurama and Yoko please?"

* * *

Akai is the property of KuramasRoseAkai! And Jasmine is mine, Nyobie is firehorse323 and Rose-Mary is mine also! And the rest aint mine! And don't you just LOVE cliffhangers, I know I do! Muhahaha!  



End file.
